codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Strike/It's Go Time
The first chapter in the Silent Strike series by 'JerryWiffle '. "Resistance Sierra, Resistance Sierra! Come in!" A voice came through the radio. "This is Lieutenant Hayes. What do you need?" Lieutenant Samantha Hayes said, picking up the radio. "Lieutenant Hayes, this is Staff Captain Elsen of Resistance Tango. We have word that Russian troops are coming your way. We do know that you are low on equipment, so it wouldn't matter if you let them pass. Just don't let them see you; we can't afford to lose any more resistance groups." Staff Captain Jacob Elsen, of Resistance Tango, said. "Any information about when they are coming here and how much forces are coming?" Hayes asked. "We know that they'll be in your general direction within a day or two. I don't know how many forces will be there, but it would be best to keep your heads down." Elsen said. "Thanks for the heads up, Staff Captain Elsen. We'll keep our eyes peeeled. Hayes out." Hayes said, putting down the radio. Great, she thought. Leaving the communications room, she jogged down the bunker's hallway, taking a left at the nd and then a right into Lieutenant Patrick Clooney's headquarters. He was at his desk, arranging papers and whatnot, going through a huge stack. He noticed Hayes in the doorway. "What do you have to report, Samantha?" He asked, not turning his head. "Staff Captain Elsen from Resistance Tango just called in. He said Russian forces were supposed to come in our general direction within a day or two. He didn't specify how many forces would becoming, just when they'd be here." Hayes said. Clooney hesitated for a few moments, still going through his stack of papers and opened his mouth to speak, when he was cut off by Hayes. "Elsen also said that we could try and ambush the Russians, but he suggested that we keep our heads low." This made Clooney think a bit more, also making him rub his chin while in deep thoughts. "Hmm... I've never seen Elsen be this considerate. I always thought he was the stubborn one, but oh well, maybe the smart-ass does have a heart," He said. "Very well. We will see when thie Russain forces come and we will keep our heads low, since our supplies are short at the moment." Clooney said, heading toward the other soldiers' bunkers. Elsen followed humbly. They entered the mess hall of the bunker, where the other soldiers spent their time at this hour of the day. They were all sitting at a table, chatting away about the future, and how they hoped they would defeat Russian forces and send them back to Europe. "Soldiers, Lieutenant Hayes and I have a message for you. Before any of you jump to conclusions, though, let us finish speaking." Clooney said. Hayes stopped next to Clooney, also putting her hands behind her back. "We have been given word of Russian forces moving into our area within a few days. As we are low on equipment as well as soldiers, we will try and keep our heads low. But if that fails, we will go down fighting." She said, keeping a straight face. Silence filled the room, with occasional murmurs of confusion. "So, what's gonna happen? Are we gonna just sit here and hold our breaths, hoping that they don't find out bunker?" Sergeant Tony Ferrari said. "If that's what it takes to get these forces out of our area, then yes, we will." Hayes said, turning to Clooney. "Since we were contacted by Resistance Tango, they are bringing a few more supplies over here tomorrow; it will most likely be ammo, weapons, and food. As long as we keep our heads low for about a week or two, we will ''survive. Is that clear?" Clooney said. Everyone nodded, looking awkwardly in a direction that wasn't at the high ranked officers. "Have a good night, everyone." Clooney said, departing. Hayes turned to follow, but stayed, knowing that the soldiers would have more questions, but went to her own quarters. "Lights out at ten." She said, not looking back. ____________________________________________ Back at the living quarters, the soldiers had lied down on their bunks, staring up at the ceiling. Not one was too happy about the Russians' plans for the next few days. "Hmm... Maybe the captain is right. Maybe we should keep our heads low." Sergeant Luke O'Niell said. "What are you talking about man? I ain't gonna let some damn commies walk right under my nose for a week! I gotta rack me up a body count! You know what I'm sayin', Tony?" Sergeant Daniel Berelli said. "I don't think that's a good idea, man. We don't even know how many people are coming here. It could be a fucking army for God's sake! I think we should just keep our heads low and listen to the captain and see what happens." Ferrari said, blowing his nose. "Meh. Maybe you're right..." Berelli said, re-thinking what he had said. "Damn right I'm right." ____________________________________________ ''The next day... It was around 8 in the morning when two men from Resistance Tango appearaed at the doorstep of Resistance Sierra's bunker. They were carrying packs of equipment and food. "Your backup equipment as ordered, sir." One of the messengers said, gesturing for Clooney to take it. He took one, while Hayes took the other, and the two messengers were allowed to stay for a while, but they politely refused and headed back out into the California morning. Clooney and Hayes took the equipment to the common, where they had gathered the rest of Resistance Sierra. Both packs were opened once everyone was ready. One pack contained weapons and ammo, while the other contained food and water. "Hmm... Now that I think about it, if we lay low, we wouldn't need this stuff. We're almost perfectly fine the way we are." Clooney said, chuckling to himself. "You think this is a laughing matter captain? With all due respect, I think you should just accept that you got supplies from Staff Captain Elsen." O'Niell said. "You're right, Sergeant. I wasn't thinking clearly. So, back to business. I want all of you to board up the bunker and prime the defenses, just in case if any tangos come today looking for trouble." He said, clearing his throat. "You heard the man. Ready those defenses!" Hayes said, snapping everyone back into order. Clooney was staring at the ground when Hayes looked back at him. He had that thoughtfulness in his eyes that told her that something was being formed in his thick brain of his. After a few minutes, he woke up in reality, to find himself alone in the common room. After looking around, he found Hayes, putting a smirk on his face. She found his smirk quite peeving, yet mysterious. "Why are you doing that for?" She asked. "It's go time." Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:FanFiction Category:Silent Strike